Hot Air Balloon
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: It's Kurt's and Blaine's anniversary and Blaine surprises him with a hot air balloon ride! But he's got one other special surprise! Please R&R! Rated for a bit of language. Mostly fluff otherwise.


**A/N: I know I have updates to work on but this little bitty idea popped into my head so I had to get it down. xD Also, if you haven't yet, please visit franticwritergirl's profile and take a look at Homesteads & Front Lines. It's a Puck/Finn story we're collaborating on! That said, enjoy this little prize.**

Kurt was awoken by the sun streaming in through his bedroom window and blinked his eyes, groaning slightly. One hand flopped over to the other side of the bed as he turned to fall back to sleep, tearing his eyes from the light of the sun. But something woke him with a sudden start and he shot up in the bed, looking over at the empty spot beside him. Oh dear God. Blaine was missing. If Burt found out that Blaine had stayed another night in the Hummel-Hudson household without his permission, Kurt was going to be a lot of trouble. The issue was, they'd gone out again and Blaine, while not having had drunk as much as that time at Rachel's party, was still in no condition to drive himself home. It was late and Kurt knew he shouldn't have done it but his dad was out for the night. He and Carole had taken a weekend of romance and Kurt thought they were due back this very morning.

Slapping a pale hand to his forehead, the eighteen-year-old flopped back against the pillows. Though Blaine had been slightly tipsy, he still was completely coherent and the two had used the fact that Kurt's parents were gone for the night to show their love for each for the second time in their relationship. As such, Kurt was bare from head to toe. He could feel the warmth of the sun hitting the pale skin of his bare chest as his hand fell from his forehead to cover his eyes.

Shit, what time was it anyway? And what had happened to the alarm? Shooting up for the second time in probably two minutes, Kurt turned a wild eye on the clock. It was after ten and nearing eleven. The sun's high altitude explained why it was so clearly streaming through his window. Damn! He was supposed to get up at eight that morning. Kurt hated to oversleep, even on weekends. He distinctly remembered setting his alarm the night before, even in the midst of tender lovemaking with Blaine. There was only one solution. Blaine must have turned the alarm off. He was going to get an earful from Kurt the moment he found him.

It was then that Kurt took noticed of the little card that was sitting on top of his alarm clock. _Kurt_ was written across it in Blaine's neat scrawl. Curiosity replaced frustration and irritation as he reached out a pale hand and picked up the card. He flipped it over and furrowed his brow. What he read only left him in more confusion.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_Happy Anniversary honey! I've turned off your alarm to make sure you didn't wake up and ruin my surprise. As soon as you're awake, in the natural manner, get dressed in one of those fabulous outfits of yours and meet me at the park on the far side of Lima._

_Love and Kisses,_

_Blaine_

Well, that was enough to pool Kurt's curiosity and confusion more so. Why did Blaine want him to meet him at the park on the far side of Lima? They never went there as far as Kurt could remember. And that brat had turned his alarm off so he wouldn't ruin the surprise. Wait, what surprise? Kurt had nearly forgotten that the reason they'd gone out the night before was to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple. It was officially that very day but Blaine had said that he was booked and sounded all sad about it so he'd gotten Kurt to go out the night before instead. It was then that it dawned on him, the whole thing, perhaps even Blaine staying the night had been a set up.

"How could I not have realized this before?" he muttered to himself, slapping his forehead a second time. Of course! Blaine never would have actually been busy on their anniversary. "Shit!" Kurt stated when he had taken in the rest of the card's words. He clamped a hand to his mouth as he stumbled out of the bed. Kurt was not normally one to use expletives. Flushing lightly when he remembered that he wasn't wearing even a pair of underwear, he ran into his closet and swiftly picked out clothes before throwing on pajama bottoms and heading to his bathroom.

In record time, Kurt had showered, dressed, and prepared his hair and done his moisturizing routine. However, it was still after noon by the time he had grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Finn, who had been home on the couch watching a basketball game and eating a sandwich stared after his stepbrother in confusion as Kurt raced out the front door without even so much as a glance at the other boy. He crammed the last bit of the sandwich into his mouth as the door slammed shut.

Jumping into his navigator, Kurt shoved the keys into the ignition. He was afraid of how long he had already made Blaine wait. He felt bad for not waking sooner but the events of their fooling around the night before had worn him out completely and he'd slept very soundly that night. That was beside the point and hardly an excuse. Kurt fiddled with the radio as he pulled out of the driveway finally getting fed up and slipping one of his Broadway soundtracks into the disk drive instead.

The entire drive to the park was a blur, even though a part of his brain was trying to figure out if he was going the right way. So much for choosing a familiar location, as it was not. Kurt rolled his eyes. He would scold Blaine for that later. He'd never driven to this park before but he was relieved when he didn't get lost and managed to find it easily all the same.

Curiosity burning brighter in his head than ever Kurt parked and got out of the car. The first thing he noticed was that Blaine was leaning against a tree at the front of the park. So at least Kurt didn't have to go and find him or something. His boyfriend was already neatly cleaned and dressed, his hands slid carelessly and loosely into his pants pockets. The bow tie he was wearing was just the right touch. He offered Kurt a slight smile, freeing one of his hands and holding it out for the other boy to take.

"Bout time you showed up Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt frowned and folded his arms across his chest, leaning slightly to one side. Blaine retracted his hand momentarily. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why Kurt seemed to be so flustered. The eighteen-year-old uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, if someone hadn't turned off the alarm, or at the very least, had bothered to reset it, I probably wouldn't have taken so long," he said, giving Blaine a false evil eye. He could never be truly mad at him. Blaine pretended to take offense. He made an action like Kurt's words had stung him in the heart, placing his hand flat over his chest and making an o with his mouth. That did it. Kurt couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "So what's this all about Mr. I'm-not-very-good-at-romance?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Kurt's hands. He said nothing but started pulling him along the pathway. Kurt raised an eyebrow. He wanted to pester Blaine about where they were going but within minutes, he saw something that shut him up. They approached a yard in the park that was full of hot air balloons. People were milling about, climbing in and out and some were starting to lift off. Blaine led Kurt over to one that that was solid red in color, but the basket had been painted almost to look like the stem of a rose. There was a man standing beside the balloon.

"Okay, so I've already paid," Blaine said to the man, who nodded. The teenager threw a grin over his shoulder at Kurt who looked confused and slightly surprised. The man looked at Kurt curiously and the taller boy felt slightly uncomfortable. "Now that my plus one is here," Blaine went on and Kurt nearly busted out laughing again. It was strange to hear Blaine refer to him in such a way. A plus one! Was that really all he could come up with? Blaine was such a nerd sometimes. "We're ready to take her up."

The man opened the little door in the basket and Blaine helped Kurt climb aboard. The pale boy was breathless and amazed. He'd never ridden in a hot air balloon before and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how Blaine had paid for this at all. Blaine followed him into the basket and the man shut the little door. He leaned over and pointed up at into the balloon. "Now, you remember what I taught you about control," he said. Blaine nodded. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the bar at the bottom of the torch that was blowing a flame up into the balloon head. Right, well have fun kids." He looked again between the two of them and moved back from the basket.

Kurt watched as the man untied a rope that seemed to be tethering the balloon to the Earth. Almost instantly, he felt a lurch as the basket left the ground. Kurt jumped and Blaine wrapped his free arm around him, pulling him close. The man walked away and proceeded to help another customer. The balloon traveled up and up and up and Kurt found himself staring down at Lima below in amazement.

Within minutes, they'd gotten so high that Kurt could spot both his house and McKinley from the balloon. He was still staring in awe when Blaine finally released his control of the torch and wrapped his other arm around him. Kurt turned to face him, a giddy smile on his face. "Blaine, this is amazing! How did you ever pay for this?" he asked. Blaine chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss. Kurt moved to deepen it but Blaine brought his finger up and shook his head.

"Never you worry about that. The hot air balloon is only part of your anniversary present," he said. Kurt just looked at him wondering how the hell Blaine had also been able to afford anything else. A ride in a hot air balloon couldn't really be cheap. He caught on only a second later to the fact that Blaine had suddenly gotten very nervous. The shorter boy took both Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt," he said and Kurt looked at him with all the love in his heart. It was than that the taller boy noticed an unfamiliar chain around Blaine's neck. He tried to feign seeing it and moved his blue-green orbs back to Blaine's warm hazel ones. "I know we're not yet out of high school, but I also know that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Aw Blaine, I love you too," Kurt said, gracing him with his trademark closed mouth smile. Blaine chuckled and smiled nervously. One of his hands pulled free of Kurt's to wander up so that the fingers wrapped gently around the chain and now Kurt knew for sure that he was meant to notice it. How could he not with Blaine's fingers wrapping around the metal? "Blaine, what is that?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The other boy smiled lightly and squeezed the one hand of Kurt's he was still holding. Kurt squeezed back. "Kurt, remember when I told you how I first knew I wanted to be with you?" Kurt nodded. "I really had been looking for you forever. My heart speaks louder than words. I don't want anyone else. I've never had a boyfriend before you and I don't want another one after you. I don't want us to end. Ever." Kurt just looked at him. "Nothing is going to change that. Not you graduating this year without me. Not you moving to New York for college. And certainly not Sebastian." Kurt couldn't help but look smug at that last part.

"What are you trying to say Blaine?" he asked finally when silence lapsed over the two of them and Blaine just stood there fiddling with that chain in his fingers. Kurt could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. He could hear it in his ears. It was so loud he was afraid Blaine might pick up on it. His eyes stayed locked on his boyfriend's who was quiet for several more seconds before he seemed to find his voice again.

A sigh broke from Blaine's lips. "What I'm trying to say is, Kurt, I love you more than anything else in the world. I know we've only been together a year and I know we're still very young but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." Kurt's eyes went wide and he drew a sharp intake of breath as Blaine's fingers slowly began to pull the chain out from under his shirt. Looped on the chain, apparently having been resting on Blaine's chest beneath the fabric the entire time was a solid silver band. It was a simple ring but it was still the most beautiful piece of jewelry Kurt had ever laid eyes on. "Spend your life with me Kurt. Please say you will. Please say that you'll marry me," Blaine whispered, dropping Kurt's other hand to reach up and delicately unfasten the chain from around his neck so he could slip the ring off and tip into his hand.

Kurt didn't know what to say. His eyes glassed over as tears found their way to their surface. He couldn't find the words to say yes so instead, he nodded his head slowly and held out his hand, waiting for Blaine to slip the gorgeous ring on his finger. Blaine's own eyes were starting to water too as he gently took hold of Kurt's hand and slid the ring easily into place. "It's beautiful…" Kurt managed to choke out and he threw his arms around the other boy hugging him tightly. Blaine wrapped him up as tight and secure as he could.

"You're beautiful Kurt Hummel," he whispered in the taller boy's ear. Well, so much for Blaine being bad a romance because Kurt honestly felt that this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. "I love you with all my heart," Blaine went on, his voice cracking with the presence of happy tears. Kurt had said yes and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too Blaine." And the two of them just held each other like that, reminiscing in the memories of their year together so far and how much love they had to look forward to. It would likely be a while before they would actually start planning a wedding but that was okay. By Blaine asking him now, Kurt knew that his future with this amazing boy was secure and nothing could ever harm it. Blaine already knew what he wanted, just as Kurt did. And as the balloon drifted lazily in the sky all Kurt could think about was how much he loved his fiancé.

**A/N: And there it is! Just a cute little one-shot proposal thing I had to get out of my system. Thoughts, comments? Reviews make my day so please let me know what you thought! Happy reading!**


End file.
